It is known from DE 197 48 310 C1 to predict foamed slag in an electric arc furnace on the basis of feed materials of the electric arc furnace, such as scrap, steel, alloying agents or admixed materials, in combination with the energy supplied to the electric arc furnace. However, it has been found that state variables of the electric arc furnace cannot be determined sufficiently reliably and accurately enough in this way.